Golem (SLASH'EM)
SLASH'EM introduces numerous new golems, most of which are much more dangerous than their vanilla counterparts. This page covers those golems which are in SLASH'EM, but not in vanilla. SLASH'EM also introduces a unique golem, Frankenstein's Monster, covered on a separate page. Note that all golems in SLASH'EM are immune to drain life, including the attacks of Stormbringer. Wax golem }} Wax golems are typically seen in the early levels of SLASH'EM. Their attacks can destroy scrolls and potions, but otherwise they are not a huge threat. They drop wax candles when destroyed. Plastic golem |reference = SLASH'EM_0.0.7E7F2/monst.c#line3496 }} Plastic golems are another golem frequently seen in SLASH'EM's early game. They are slightly tougher than the other golems seen then, but not significantly so. They drop credit cards when destroyed. Ruby golem |reference = SLASH'EM_0.0.7E7F2/monst.c#line3579 }} Ruby golems are the first of SLASH'EM's highly dangerous gemstone golems. They do large amounts of physical damage, and resist most magical attacks. Fortunately, they are not very fast, and any player with speed can outrun them. They always drop rubies; in general, the gemstone golems are quite useful to identify valuable gems. Diamond golem |reference = SLASH'EM_0.0.7E7F2/monst.c#line3587 }} More dangerous than a ruby golem, as they are magic resistant on top of being stronger. They drop diamonds when destroyed. Sapphire golem |reference = SLASH'EM_0.0.7E7F2/monst.c#line3595 }} Similar to the previous two, only still more dangerous. Their bodies also have reflection. Steel golem |reference = SLASH'EM_0.0.7E7F2/monst.c#line3603 }} Steel golems are probably the largest threat of SLASH'EM's new golems. While they do slightly less damage than the crystal golem, they more than make up for it with their passive disenchant attack. They are sufficiently dangerous that it is difficult to use a junk weapon (such as a pick-axe) to destroy them, but they will generally be able to remove some enchantment from your main weapon if you attack them with it. Fortunately, they appear rarely enough that you should only need a couple of spare scrolls of enchant weapon or magic markers handy. They drop iron chains when destroyed. Crystal golem |reference = SLASH'EM_0.0.7E7F2/monst.c#line3611 }} Crystal golems do massive amounts of physical damage, and their random breath weapon can occasionally be a blast of disintegration, which can be unpleasant if you don't have reflection. They are best fought alone, if possible. Destroying them produces a pile of random valuable gems. Note that they have intrinsic magic resistance, in the same way that a gray dragon does. Strategy All of the gemstone golems are highly dangerous; a crystal golem, in one-on-one combat with a character fully prepared for SLASH'EM's lategame, can still deal 120-150 damage before being destroyed. For this reason, they are all best fought alone if at all possible. Since they are all slower than a character in speed boots, this should not be too difficult. Stoning them is a valid option, as it will turn them into less-dangerous stone golems. The dropped gemstones can be quite useful, particularly for getting wishes from gypsies, which start appearing with some frequency around the same time. Category:SLASH'EM monsters